Princess roxy
roxy is the fairy of animals and she is caring for animals and is brave and tough role in the series roxy is still the same altough her parents are differnt she still has queen morgana for her mother but she also has raven from the bbc raven series as his father and the town she was bron is not gardenia but amity island ands also she has a more important role in the series for she is draco's love interest and is also the tenth member of the winx club and she is also the keeper of the ring of of animorphus that is able to transform into an energy bow she also earns her enchantix form when she and draco are taken to her homeworld of animorpha and she risked her life for her father and draco when nathar tries to kill them with a lighting bolt while they were in his black thron vine grip, she jumps into the lighting bolts way and after few seconds uncinsious in draco's arms she earns her enchantix after words and defeats nathar by using her fairy dust to have him fell into the underworld of animorphus are the battle raven give them the ability to transform into differnt fairy forms at will and can still return to thier enchantix forms at will and she also gained the ring of animorphus as a gift from her parents at the ball at the end of winx club and the animal fight as they were dancing they knew that thier love can never be broken. she also cares for draco and often worries for him and that her love for him is so strong that they often fight together in their adventures.when the winx went to metru nui to bring the other matorain to mata nui roxy finds her pixie nynphea, she also gets advice from daphne to be a proper princess. relationship with draco she and draco met on the beach of amity island when draco was sketching the native dorodon in his notebook and he saw roxy watching from afar and was wandering what he was doing and they decided to meet each again later that night and he gave his notebook so she can see his work, and when they met again and she showed draco that she has special abilities with animals and when they were leaving draco sensensed she was in danger and ran to her aunt and uncles house and found them dead and then he saw a magic trail resembling that of roxy and it led him to an old warhouse further inland and in their he saw three bounty hunters cad bane, scroop and bump and they were going to use her as a ransom so they can get the money and kill the shark but draco intervered and was shot by cad bane when he tried to strike him down and when he called draco a saxon yak it enraged roxy and transformed her into a belivix fairy and when they escaped she admits that she was also in love with draco when she met him and since they were both in their magic forms they did a magic kiss and it healed draco's wound and when they got back they told the whole story and they knew that she loves draco and that her aunt and uncle are dead so they let her in the team. also both she and draco own a buissnes named tutti fruit bar and that is where the others hang out after work and after adventures before the banquets Category:Heroes Category:Charecter